


Bad Blood

by TheRainisnotClear



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Criminal Masterminds, F/M, Multi, Murder, Poisoning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainisnotClear/pseuds/TheRainisnotClear
Summary: 'She was fury, she was wrath, she was vengeance.' - Sarah J. MaasThe clock is ticking as two beautiful criminal masterminds are on a mission to get back at the ones who did them wrong. And they won't stop until they get every single one of them is gone, no matter how much blood is spilled.As the law enforcement are always behind their tail, they will also be force to face their past.How long will it take them before they are able to reach their goal? How much further will they suffer as they hurt the ones they love?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this work to mi nena @vegetaswhore 
> 
> Happy Birthday Vero!!! 💖💖💖 I hope you like this!!!
> 
> I was inspired to do this work as Vero gave me the idea on how the song Telephone reminded her of Bulma and Chi Chi.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

Footsteps echoed through the hallway as two armed guards made their way to a cell. Keys rattled in the hands of one of the guards, opening the dark cell. One guard walked up to the chained prisoner who was sitting on the edge of the bed and reading a worn out magazine with faded letters. Neither of them noticed the small cell phone that the blonde prisoner quickly stuffed in her shirt and inside her bra as the guards unchained her.

“Today’s your lucky day, some idiot came to bail you out.” One of the guards said, removing the last of the chains. Both guards grabbed the prisoner each holding her arms so tightly that left potential for some bruising later. They dragged her out to be released.

After a few minutes of paperwork, she was not a prisoner anymore, but a free woman. She was all dressed in black with a matching hat, heels, and sunglasses. A guard with an eye tattoo on his head glared at her and proceeded to hand her the only belongings she had when she first was arrested, which was her empty wallet with nothing but a piece of candy inside it. She winked at the guard as she was being escorted out, a wide grin grew knowing that the guard was still giving her an angry look.

“You’ll be back.” She heard him whisper, which made her grin grow wickedly.

As the gates opened, she walked out to see a black limo waiting right in front of her. The small driver opened the door and motioned her to enter, in which she did. Her brown eyes were met with bright blue eyes sitting on the other side of the vehicle. She too was all dressed in black, her short dress hugged her curvy figure which made it look as if her breasts were about ready to spill out. Her curly blue colored hair contrasted with all that she was wearing, but it didn’t matter to her as she looked stunning in any outfit she wore.

“You’ve been a very bad girl.” She said in a soft and serious tone, her blue eyes staring hard at the beautiful brown eyes, “A very very bad bad girl, Chi Chi.”

Bulma took out a cigarette and lighter, and held it between her lips. She inhaled as she lit the cigarette, she turned off the lighter and pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and released the smoke in a slow exhale. She scooted closer to her friend slowly putting the cigarette in Chi Chi’s lips who slowly took it by her lips and exhaled, letting out her own puff of smoke. The serious looks that the girls were giving each other fell as they both started to slowly smile then laugh. 

“Yes Honey B!” Chi Chi cheered then took off the blonde wig and tossed it out of the window of the car.

Both girls embraced each other lovingly as they drove off away from the awful prison. It wasn’t long until they left the city and arrived in a secluded town surrounded in the desert. The girls changed their outfits that was appropriate for hot weather.

“You sure you want to do this?” Chi Chi asked looking over at Bulma who was retouching her makeup with her little compact.

“What do you mean ‘I’m sure’?”

Chi Chi smirked, “You know what they say, once you kill a cow. You gotta make a burger.”

Bulma smiled as she looked at her reflection, “You know Chi Chi, trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broke-”

“-but you can still see the crack in that motherfucker’s reflection.” Chi Chi finished the sentence with a venomous tone in her voice but a smile on her face. She took out the empty wallet that she had with only the piece of candy. After a quick inspection that it wasn’t damaged or torn, she slipped it inside of the pocket of the apron she had on. She looked over at Bulma smiling as she got hers as well but in a small bottle, placing it inside of her purse.

“You ready Honey B?” Chi Chi .

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

They both got out of the limo, sneaking their way around the alleyway behind a building where the limo was hidden away from the busy streets. Chi Chi made her way to the back doors of the small building, she was able to blend in and walk through inside with ease especially with the white and blue uniform she had on. While Bulma wore a tight bright yellow sundress and matching heels, made her way to the front of the diner as she searched for the person she was meeting. As she noticed a familiar man in a brown suit with his long white hair, she fake smiled sweetly making her way toward the table, but not before looking over where Chi Chi was who winked back at her.

~

Loud footsteps made their way running to the main office, the man running was angry! No furious! He was completely livid! 

_ “This cannot be happening! This isn’t happening!” _ He repeated to himself. 

He ran into the guard with the eye tattoo, stopping him from moving or going anywhere.

“Where the fuck is that prisoner, Tien?! She wasn’t supposed to be moved until next week! Where she’ll be transferred over to the high security prison!” He shouted at the guard who was at the verge of losing not only his temper but his patience as well.

“I-I’m sorry, Detective Prince! but I was told that the prisoner was to be let out and be freed of the charges she committed.”

“YOU WHAT?” He shouted loudly. He then grabbed Tien by the collar of uniform glaring at him with fire in his eyes. 

“Who told you to let her out?!”

“I-It was Roshi! I swear! He had a happy look on his face who came in and told me to have some guards escort her out. That someone had come in earlier and already paid for the bail.”

“Tch!” Vegeta dropped Tien as he quickly made his way to an office, slamming the door open.

The old man jumped from his seat and landed on the floor. But before he could get back up, he was being pulled up and dragged roughly by the collar.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done old man?” Vegeta’s nostrils widened.

Roshi looked at the detective with a confused look, “I’m not sure what you mean by asking what I’ve done? When I haven’t done anything wrong?”

“You idiot! You just released one of the most dangerous criminals in this country! She could be on her way to get rid of her next victim!”

“Wait what?! What criminal?”

Vegeta shook the man as he glared at him, “You worthless, brainless piece of shit! It’s the Black Mamba! You released her this morning!” He dropped the old man just as he was getting up quickly.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t release that crazy woman? I released another woman under the name of Jane Doe and she had blonde hair.”

“Well you’ll need to check again because when I passed her cell there was no bitch named Jane! Only a cell was empty but it belonged to that woman!”

“What? H-How can that be possible?!” Roshi went through the papers that were scattered all over his desk. When he couldn’t find what he was looking for, he dashed out of his office and ran to the room where all of the surveillance cameras were at with Vegeta following behind him. After a quick search, through the last recordings they found the one they were looking for. Roshi pointed out a woman with blonde hair leaving the cell and being accompanied by two guards.

“See!” Roshi said, “It couldn’t have been the Black Mamba because she has dark hair and this woman had blonde hair! How do you explain that huh?”

Vegeta glared at the man then walked over to the short bald man who was working on the computer, “Krillin, I need you to zoom in on that shot of the woman and get a clear picture of her face. Can you manage it?”

“Well yeah I can do my best, but these images aren’t great at showing anything clear.”

“Do it then!”

Krillin enhanced the image of the woman’s face but no matter what angle they tried to zoom in on, they couldn’t get a clear shot of her. It was almost like she purposely didn’t want them to see her face clearly, with the strands of blonde hair covering her face. Vegeta was getting impatient, he looked over at screens again when something caught his eye.

“Who is that?”

On the screen was a beautiful, young woman dressed in black, she had her hair tucked into a bun. It was hard to see her full face that was covered by her large hat. On the screen, she was seen making her way to Roshi’s office and stayed there for a few minutes before leaving. 

“Roshi!” Krillin yelled at him, “You know you’re not supposed to be having strippers inside of your office! Especially when they get arrested and are  _ supposed _ to be in their cells!”

Vegeta stared at the image of the woman, “She doesn’t look like a stripper.”

He noticed that the woman was holding a black clutch in one screen and in the next screen the bag was gone and she had already left.

Vegeta growled, “What the hell was that woman doing in your office you old bastard?!”

“What? That woman was a real beauty! She came in telling me how she was lost and was looking for the visiting room and to meet up with her sister. She was a sweet talker too.” He smiled creepily and blushed, “And she even promised me that she was going to show me her panties. Until she excused herself to go to the bathroom, but when she got back she said that she needed to go and left in a hurry. It was awfully suspicious that she took a long time going to the bathroom.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Roshi do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” Krillin shouted, “Oh boy! The chief isn’t gonna like this!”

“No he won’t! Not when I can do something about it!” Vegeta yelled. The last thing he needs is to have the chief hear about this.

“Hey guys!” 

Everyone in the room jumped as they saw officer Goku walk into the room and greeted the group cheerfully until he noticed how everyone was now tense and angry in the room, “What’s going on?”

“We need to go now!”

“Go? Go where?” He ran behind Vegeta as they both got into his cruiser. Vegeta made some phone calls before he could answer him.

“Someone escaped from the prison and we have to find them soon!”

“Wait what? Who escaped? Wh-What’s going to happen?”

“Something terrible is going to happen if we don’t find her soon or else there will be bad blood.”

~

“Why Dr. Gero, it is such a pleasure to see you again!” Bulma cooed, extending her hand towards a tall handsome man who wore a green suit.

Dr. Gero stared at Bulma, he had an annoyed look on his face. He had been waiting for Bulma to arrive for the last couple of minutes, to him, this meeting was a waste of time. Yet he needed all of the information he could get from Bulma to continue on with his plans, he then switched his frown face to a forced smile. “The pleasure is all mine Miss Briefs, I do apologize that we couldn’t meet in my office. It is being renovated at the moment.”

“Oh it’s no trouble at all. Why don’t we just get down to business then.” She smirked at the man, but deep down Bulma would love nothing more than to wipe his smirk out of his face. For the next couple of minutes they talked about buisness as well as other subjects involving future projects. Dr. Gero then excused himself as he walked over to the other table where all of his other subordinates were sitting at. He had explained earlier that they were all sitting apart from them to make sure that they wouldn’t be disturbed or draw any attention towards themselves. But Bulma was no fool, these were the same men who got rid of Dr. Gero’s other competitors who had all disappeared under ‘mysterious circumstances’. Any evidence leading up to them were swept under the rug, and they were free to go about their day with the guilty conscience and blood on their hands.

Bulma took this opportunity to take out her purse, looking as if she was fixing her lipstick. She looked over at the group of men in the other table, seeing that they were paying no attention to her. She then took out the small bottle of liquid and poured it on his cup of coffee. She quickly put it back in her purse seeing that Dr. Gero was on her way back to their table.

“I’ve just talked with my associates and they are very pleased with the arrangements and would like to get started with the project as soon as possible,”

Bulma clapped with glee, “Oh wonderful! I’m so happy to hear that. I do believe that we could be the best of partners, yes?”

Dr. Gero grinned, “Oh of course my dear! The very best!”

She knew that he was lying. A man like him wouldn’t acknowledge a woman like her for her brilliance, only what she can offer for him to take and get the credit for.

“Then how about a toast then?” She held up her cup of water, “To a long lasting partnership.”

She smiled happily as his cup touched his lips, drinking all of the liquid.

Meanwhile, Chi Chi was in the kitchen preparing for a delicious meal. She put together the batter for the waffles and pancakes, grilled a few pieces of bacon and sausages with a side of delicious scrambled eggs. And finally took out the candy from the pocket of her apron, unwrapped it. She crushed it hard in her hands until it looked like powder and sprinkled it all over the meals. She washed her hands then proceeded to take each plate to serve to the hungry customers.

She walked over to where Bulma and Dr. Gero were sitting at and placed their plates on the table. He was trying to cover his mouth as he was coughing loudly.

“Excuse me ma'am, I’m so sorry to bother you, but can we get a glass of water please.” Bulma smiled at her innocently.

“Right away ma’am.” Chi Chi smiled. She left, making her way to where Dr. Gero’s associates were sitting.

A few of the men ogled and smiled creepily at Chi Chi as she placed their plates, she was fully aware of their stares. It was hard to give the men the cold shoulder when they were wildly trying to grab her attention. One of the men tried to grab her wrist, she moved away from the table before any of them could touch her. She went back into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of water, sat down in a chair and waited.

“Are you doing alright? You don't look well?” Bulma asked while trying to comfort Dr. Gero.

“I’m fine! I’m fine my dear, let's just eat.” He started to stuff his mouth with large amounts of food to stop him from coughing. His face then started to turn red as he coughed much louder.

Another couple of loud coughs can be heard across the room, Dr. Gero looked over to where his subordinates were sitting down. Suddenly, he was in shock to see all of them on the ground not only coughing out the food they were eating, blood was also spouting out from their mouths.

The people around the diner panicked as they saw the men slowly dying. Many ran out of the building leaving behind their belongings and food. Some people have started to call the police while others called for the ambulance.

Chi Chi had walked out with a glass of water in her hands, handing it over to Bulma who was completely calm while everything went into chaos. She placed the cup in front of her, watching as Dr. Gero made a very slow effort to reach for the cup of water. She giggled as the cup was knocked over and fell onto the floor shattering. Bulma got up and looked down at Gero, she smiled widely at him.

“I knew you’d try to take all my honey, you selfish motherfucker.” Bulma smiled as she saw the look of horror in his eyes. He could only stare as he slowly started to die away and his vision went dark.

Bulma looked over at Chi Chi who walked over to the now dead bodies of Dr. Gero’s associates, she searched through each of their pockets until she found what she was looking for.

~

A loud sound of sirens were heard through the desert making their way to the diner. Vegeta was the first one to jump out of the car and ran straight into the building. He was shocked to see a large number of corpses all around one table and only one across the room. Goku and the other officers came in and were also shocked to have witnessed such a horrible crime scene. Krillin was the one that motioned the other officers and investigators to scout and search all over the building for evidence. Goku then got a call.

“God Fuckin Damn it!!!” Vegeta yelled as he punched a nearby table and started yelling out a slew of profanities and other ‘words’. Every officer kept their distance from him as they went on to do their job.

“Uhh, Vegeta!” Goku called out to him while holding onto a phone.

“What do you fucking want, you clown?!”

Goku handed him the phone as he gave him a grim look, “It’s the chief.”

Vegeta flinched as his whole body froze, he gave Goku a cold and hard stare then slowly took the phone from his hands.

~

The girls cheered inside of the limo, they took out a bottle of wine and made a toast to another successful mission.

“We did it Honey B! Now let’s go far far away from here.”

“We’re getting so close! So close Chi Chi!!” Bulma smiled with tears in her eyes, “We’ll finally be free.” She lowered her wine glass, her smile turned into a frown.

“Yes we will.” Chi Chi hugged her tightly, “It’ll all be over soon.”

“You promise we’ll never come back?”

“I promise.” They held their hands together, as they drove into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> If you guys enjoyed this let me now and I might consider continuing this fic.
> 
> Thanks again! Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
